Mood Music
by Sara6
Summary: Joey helps Pacey study. But does she have an ulterior motive?


Mood Music

**Mood Music**

  
Rating: User-friendly (but not too friendly) PG-13  
Distribution: Just ask me  
Disclaimer: Not mine...sigh...they belong to those friendly WB folks. I'm just here to entertain the masses and put Pacey in compromising positions. So don't sue me, 'cause I'm saving up for a new Britney Spears doll (okay...not really ).  
Feedback: I don't need it like I need you, Pacey. Oh wait, yes I do. Send it to me, boost my self-esteem.  
Notes: This idea came to me when I was listening to "Put Your Lights On" by Everlast feat. Santana, which is the sexiest song in the world. Which got me going through my CD collection in search of similarly seductive songs, and then thinking of (the following message has been censored for content) stuff, which got me thinking of Pacey and Joey. Joey's hook-up tape is compiled from my many CDs and a complete track list is located at the bottom of the story. Enjoy!  
Notes, the Sequel: If you are a Roswell fan, you'll notice a few of these songs have been featured in some of the...fiestier...scenes. This is why I bought the CDs. Roswell plays good music. This is unavoidable. Also, the strawberry thing was not part of my original plan. They just kind of snuck in there. Not my fault, blame "Sexual Healing" and innumerable movies.  


"Lovin' you  
isn't really something  
I should do..."  
The Right Kind of Wrong  
*Leann Rimes*  


"Sit down," Joey said, pushing Pacey onto the floor. "You will have to learn this stuff eventually."  


"Come on," Pacey whined, reluctantly settling down. "Don't I get a snack or something?" He glanced at his watch. "I haven't eaten in like...forty-six minutes."  


Joey gave him a look. "Pacey. Do I need to remind you that I am doing you a favor? There are a great number of more interesting things I could be doing right now but instead I am, out of nothing more than the goodness of my heart I might add, sitting around here attempting to teach something, anything in fact, about American Literature. If we make some satisfactory progress in the next twenty minutes or so, you may have a Coke and a chocolate chip cookie. But right now we are going to study. Okay?" she asked threatiningly.  


"Fine, fine," he said in a 'why me' tone. 

Joey smiled, then pulled out her Lit book. "Good. So. Tell me everything you know about Emily Dickenson."  


Pacey sighed. "Um, can we at least get some music going? It helps me think."  


"You and thinking? That sounds like a particularly volatile combination," Joey bantered, but nonetheless reached for her stereo and pushed play. A slow Fiona Apple song filtered through the speakers, causing Pacey to raise an eyebrow. Joey shrugged in response to his unasked question.  


They got down to work. 

*ten minutes later* 

Pacey frowned as he tried to place the voice behind the sultry tune that was playing. "Jo? What is this? And what exactly are we listening to? This music is a little more...suggestive than I'm used to."  


"This song specifically is by Gomez. They're pretty good." Joey turned her eyes to the door, deliberately avoiding his. "And this is just one of my mix tapes. Why?" 

"It's pretty good. It just makes me wanna...I don't know. But it doesn't make me think of studying." His eyes widened as "Sex and Candy" started playing. "What kind of mood were you in when you made this tape anyway?"  


Joey blushed a bit. "I was just...nevermind. Dammit Pacey we're supposed to be learning something here. Stop distracting me."  


"Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Potter?" he teased.  


She glared at him. "Bite me Pacey. We have work to do."  


"Yes ma'am," Pacey replied, vaguely surprised at her show of shyness. Joey didn't do the blushing thing too often...or ever, for that matter. He returned to the subject matter. "So where were we? The extensive works of America's most tiresome dead poets?"  


Joey just glared. 

*Fifteen looooong minutes later*  


Pacey tapped his foot impatiently. "Wasn't I promised massive amounts of sugar for staying awake this long? I believe said massive amounts should have been received five minutes ago."  


Joey rolled her eyes. "Yes dear," she said, getting up and heading for the kitchen.  


As soon as she left the room, Pacey flopped down on the floor. He couldn't take much more of the increasingly suggestive music that was invading his head and causing him to forget everything he had ever learned...ever. He reached for the pile of tapes next to her stereo, grabbing the empty one on top. Carelessly glancing at the name written across the spine of the tape case, Pacey almost gasped.  


Joey's "Hook-up Tape?!" 

They had been listening to Joey's "Hook-up Tape?!"  


Suddenly her voice rang out, causing him to toss the tape up into the air. "Pacey? We have fresh strawberries in here, would you rather have those?"  


Pacey nearly choked as an image of himself feeding her those strawberries invaded his brain. "Um, sure!" he yelled back, trying not to squeak.  


Moments later, she entered the room, bearing a small bowl full of glistening strawberries and two glasses of Coke. "You that hungry?" she asked, noticing the way he looked at the strawberries, as if he wanted nothing more in the world.  


Pacey regained his composure. "Uh yeah, you know me. Hungry like the, uh, wolf."  


Joey gave him a strange look. "Okay," she said, settling down next to him. Then she noticed the cassete case lying at his feet. "What's that doing there?"  


"Oh yeah, I just wanted to see what we were listening to." He glanced at her. "So, your hook-up tape, huh?"  


A faint blush colored Joey's cheeks. "Well, I was in um, one of those moods."  


"Really? Do you get in those moods very often?" Pacey thought out loud.  


The blush grew deeper. "That's not your concern, Pacey Witter."  


"Oh? Whose concern is it?" he wondered.  


"That is nothing to worry about now. We have studying to do," she said. "Now shut up and concentrate."  


"But-" he was cut off as she thrust a large strawberry in his face, inches from his lips.  


"Eat," Joey said sternly. Instead of taking the strawberry as she expected, he pulled her hand to his mouth and sucked half of it in, gently biting. A look of utter pleasure suffused his face.  


Eyelids barely open, he slowly finished the rest. "Not bad," he breathed out.  


"Y-yeah," Joey stuttered. "Glad you like it."  


The song on the tape ended, and the beginning notes of "6 Underground" by the Sneaker Pimps floated around the room. 

Pacey picked up a bright, particularly lustrous berry from the bowl. "Wanna try?" he offered.  


Joey scooted a little closer. "Okay," she answered hesitantly.  


He lifted it to her lips, and she delicately took a bite out of it, then another, then another. Soon, there was nothing left but the juice running down his fingers, and after a moment she licked that off too.  


"Joey," he gasped.  


She looked up at him, recovering from the almost sexual pleasure she had derived from eating the strawberry. When she spoke, her voice came out unexpectedly sultry. "Yummy. Want another one?"  


"I, um, I'm not sure I could handle another one," Pacey choked out.  


Joey smiled at him. "What's the matter, Pacey? You seem a little unsettled. Where's the banter?"  


"Um I think I left it that last curve on the road back there," he replied, leaning closer to her.  


"Oh really...because I've always appreciated a man of few words..." she said, gradually decreasing the distance that separated them.  


"Yeah," he whispered. "Me too..."  


Suddenly, a loud knock sounded on the door. "Joey? Are you in there?" Bessie's voice called.  


Pacey and Joey leaped apart in record time.  


Bessie poked her head through the door. "You ready for dinner, Jo? Oh hey Pacey. Did you want to stay for dinner?"  


Pacey glanced at Bessie, who was smiling, then at Joey, who was looking everywhere but at him, then finally at the stereo, where the last notes of "What Would Happen" were dying down.  


"Actually, I should probably head home. You know, lasagna night at the Witters, I probably shouldn't miss it." He smiled desperately. "You know me and my familial obligations. Well I better..." he gestured toward the door, gathering his stuff.  


"See ya, Pacey," Bessie murmured to his already retreating form. She glanced at Joey, who still glowed faintly red from the almost-kiss. "Uh, Joey, what just happened?"  


Joey glanced up at her, then at the door where Pacey could be heard hastily making his exit.  


"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  


***  


To be continued....if and when I work up the motivation  


Joey's Hook-up Tape  
1. "Slow Like Honey" - Fiona Apple  
2. "Junkie" - Poe  
3. "We Haven't Turned Around" - Gomez  
4. "Sex and Candy" - Marcy Playground  
5. "Dip" - THC  
6. "#1 Crush" - Garbage  
7. "Deep Inside of You" - Third Eye Blind  
8. "Six Underground" - Sneaker Pimps  
9. "What Would Happen" - Meredith Brooks  
10. "Put Your Lights On" - Everlast feat. Santana  
11. "Lucky" - Bif Naked  


[Please sir may I have another?][1]

[Back to the fic...][2]

[Main][3]

[Feedback. Feeeeeeedback. Feedbaaaaaaack. Feedback?][4]

   [1]: hyper.html
   [2]: fanfic.html
   [3]: index.html
   [4]: mailto:AddictedKitten@aol.com



End file.
